


Youtube

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Artist Castiel, Baby Sam, Big Brother Dean, Doctor Dean, Doctor Dean Winchester, Family Feels, Little Brother Sam, M/M, Mates, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Pregnancy, Pregnant Dean, Romantic Fluff, Sick Dean, Sick Dean Winchester, Sickfic, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean watches some Youtube videos later that day.</p><p>Some make him happy, others don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youtube

**Author's Note:**

> They needed some fluff, though... Is this fluff??
> 
> Videos Dean watches:  
> 1st. He Is We: I Wouldn't Mind- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TmkffMQ4OMc  
> 2nd. Tim McGraw: Don't take the girl- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-vn6QdqxK3g
> 
> I suggest if you don't know either of these then watch them before you read, you'll understand Dean's reactions better.
> 
> This is just a short interlude from all the angst I've been throwing at you and them. Though, not gonna lie... There will be more. :D

Later that day, everyone is just sitting around. Cas is doing something in his studio and Sam is playing with his toys.

And Dean?

He sits on the bed, laptop on his lap, looking at videos.

He saw this one video that had a woman that was pregnant with a guy holding her hand. It was titled  _I wouldn't mind_. Can't be that bad.

Dean was slightly disheartened at the bullying but grew happy as the kid stood up for the girl.

He felt it was sad but was happy the two ended up together. He almost shut the laptop when the girl lost the baby, he didn't want to think about that.

Dean started crying when they took in the boy and the dog died.

He couldn't handle the rest. He was bawling his eyes out.

There was a knock on the door and Sam popped his head in.

"De?"

Dean straightened out when he heard Sam, his voice only a little bit shaky, "Ya kiddo?"

"Why are you crying? Should I get Cas?"

Dean blanched. Before he could reply, Sam was already screaming Cas's name.

Dean heard running footsteps and then he heard Cas.

"Why are you screaming? Dean okay?" The door was pushed open more so Cas could see inside. He saw Dean on the bed, his face blotchy.

"Oh sweetheart." Cas walked over and sat down next to him, "Why are you crying?"

Dean started wiping his face but then Cas's hands stopped him and wiped it for him.

Dean laughed, "I-It's nothing."

Cas frowned, "It's not nothing if you're crying about it."

Dean smiled at Cas, "Really it's okay. It was just this video I watched on Youtube and my hormones."

Cas nodded, "What video?"

Dean replayed the video and when it was done Cas nodded, "I see."

"Isn't it just sad!"

Cas laughed, "I guess so."

Dean pouted, "Don't make fun of me."

Cas smirked and leaned in and kissed him, "Never."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas had stayed with Dean after, being bored of whatever he was doing, Sam went back to playing. Dean was still watching videos on Youtube and Cas just laid next to him, resting.

_'Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin' when he was eight years old'_

Cas opened an eye and looked up to Dean, wondering what the hell he was listening too.

_'His dad looked down and smiled, said, "We can't leave her behind."'_

Dean was humming to the song, thinking it was a cute song. His eyes were closed and he was relaxed.

Cas just looked at him, enjoying the view. Even after everything that happened today, Dean was able to find peace.

He saw Dean smiled when the song mentioned a baby.

It quickly dropped when it mentioned the mom was dying. Cas frowned.

Cas felt Dean start to shake when the song was saying for god to take the husband, not the girl.

Cas watched a tear fall from Deans shut eye, "Baby?"

Dean inhaled a shaky breath and opened his eyes, looking down to Cas.

Cas saw the sadness ran much deeper than just because of a silly song. He sat up.

"What is it?"

Dean fiddled with his hands and mumbled.

Cas made to lift Dean's face, "I can't understand you when you mumble sweetheart."

They stared into each others eyes for a minute, then Dean sighed.

"Promise me, if anything happened like that to me that you won't just give your life for me. That you will take care of Sam and our pup and live?"

Cas softened, his facial features turning to sadness, "I can't promise you that because it would be a lie. I would gladly give my life for yours but we won't have to worry about that because it won't happen."

Dean gazed at Cas, "You never know."

Cas laid his head against Deans, "No. I do know, nothing will take you away from me."


End file.
